Sacrifice
by Charlotte1
Summary: Anakin and Padme have a child before the twins are born, but they can never keep her...


Title: Sacrifice  
  
Author: Charlotte  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters except for Mayco and Charelle belong to George Lucas. I am making no money out of this  
  
I know there's only going to be like two years between Episode II and Episode III, so there really isn't time for any of my stories to happen, but I've been bored, so I created this character Mayco. This is how she came to end up at the temple and hopefully some time soon I'll finish the stories I'm writing about some of her adventures…  
  
Sacrifice  
  
Anakin stared down at the bundle in his arms. Only a day old, and yet already a beautiful baby. She had the largest blue eyes he'd ever seen on a human and a full head of white/blonde hair. She'd undergone all the tests and it was clear that she was very force sensitive, her midichlorian count, like his own, was off the scale, that's how powerful she was. He could feel her presence in the force, it was strong and warm and he could sense her feelings and emotions, she was happy and secure and she felt safe and protected. He was already in love with her, his precious child…a child he would never be able to call his own. She was being taken away of course, to be raised at the temple, and she would never know who he was, or who her mother was. The very thought of giving this baby away was heart breaking. As he thought this she smiled up at him. She knew now who he was, he could sense that she knew she belonged to him, and that he was hers. She could not know that they were about to lose each other forever.  
  
" That's right," Anakin said softly and he sat down bringing the bundle closer. " I'm your father," he said. As he said this a tiny hand reached out and clasped around his little finger. Anakin felt a stab of pain as he lifted his hand up slightly and kissed her tiny fingers, so small and yet perfectly formed. He wondered now if this was how his mother felt when she gave him up. No…she would feel a hundred times worse. Anakin had only known his daughter a day, when his mother had known him nine years. The child…no…his daughter's emotions were changing, she was beginning to feel anxious with her father's change in mood. Anakin cupped her head with his hands and stared into her eyes. " I'm sorry," he said, holding back tears. " But I can't keep you! You're mine, and I can't keep you! You'll never know who I am, but please, you have to understand that I will always love you, and I will always be there for you, but this is the last time I'll hold you, the last time I can call you mine," he managed and he felt a tear escape from his eye. It landed on the girl's forehead and she flinched, but then looked up at Anakin again. Her emotions were loud and clear, she trusted him, she thought that as long as he was with her, she'd be fine…but she was being taken away…now!  
  
The door opened and four people walked in; Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi Wan and Charelle (the woman in charge of the infants at the temple).  
  
" It's time Anakin," Obi-wan said gravely. Anakin turned back desperately to the bundle in his arms. The baby girl looked close to tears, she could feel the torment raging away in her father and it was upsetting her. Somehow she was aware that she was losing him…she began to cry. Anakin felt any happiness drain from him as he heard her cries and he pulled her to his chest. He could feel that she was in agony and he couldn't comfort her…he was giving her away…giving up this precious child.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the Jedi Masters and faced them. Then he handed his child over to Charelle. The instant she was out of his arms the baby began to scream and kick and Anakin ached to hold her again, but he knew he mustn't, he'd never let her go if he held her again. Charelle was about to turn and go.  
  
" Wait!" Anakin said and he felt in the pocket of his cloak for the lightsaber handle he had made for her, he hoped someday she would complete it with the crystals. He placed it on top of the struggling child. " I want her to have this," he said coldly. Charelle nodded.  
  
" Does she have a name?" she asked. Anakin nodded.  
  
1 " She knows who she is, she'll let you know when she's ready," Anakin said gravely and he turned away from his daughter. Charelle nodded again and she walked out. Mace and Yoda followed, presumably they'd only come along in case there was trouble. The last Anakin saw of his child was a flailing hand, flailing out to reach to him, but it was too late…Mayco was gone, she'd lost her parents from the moment she was born, and Anakin no longer a father… 


End file.
